


Los Sims

by OTPshipper98



Series: Prompts de Tumblr [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Celos, Discusión desenfadada, Draco se enfurruña, Draco se pone celosillo, Harry se ríe de él, Los Sims, M/M, The Sims, XD, abrazos, eso es todo, mimos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Harry y Draco se crean a sí mismos en los Sims, y Draco parece tomarse muy en serio todo lo que ocurre en el juego. Harry, en cuanto se da cuenta de ello, aprovecha la oportunidad para meterse con él.





	Los Sims

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt de Tumblr: Drarry, con la frase "Espera un momento. ¿Estás celoso?" 
> 
> Si quieres enviarme una prompt, búscame en Tumblr -> @drarry-y-otras-otps-gays :D

\- Espera un momento. ¿Estás celoso?

Draco soltó un bufido.

\- Pues claro que estoy celoso, ¿es que no has visto lo que acaba de pasar? ¡Pansy estaba _ligando contigo_!

\- Draco, cariño…

Su novio no le dejó terminar.

\- ¡De “cariño” nada! Se sacó una rosa de detrás de la espalda y te la regaló, Harry. ¡Una _rosa_!

\- Cariño, solo es una partida de los Sims – dijo Harry, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

El labio del chico se levantó en una mueca de desprecio, y Harry tuvo que contenerse para no borrarla con un beso dulce. Draco muy probablemente le mordería el labio si lo intentase.

\- Me da igual – masculló su novio –. Vuelve al salón ahora mismo y déjale las cosas claras. O mejor aún, haz que lo haga mi personaje.

\- ¿En medio del cumpleaños de Ron? Eso es un poco cruel.

\- Solo es una partida de los Sims, ¿no? – repitió Draco –. Además, la fiesta es una mierda de todas formas. Solo han venido cuatro invitados, y Hermione ya se ha hecho pis encima. No pasa nada si se la arruinamos un poco más.

\- ¿Que se ha…? – Harry volvió a mirar a la pantalla, donde los personajes habían continuado la historia por su cuenta mientras ellos estaban distraídos –. Oh, mierda. Ahora Hermione está avergonzada y todos los demás están incómodos. Y la fiesta está a punto de terminar, así que no tengo tiempo de arreglarlo.

\- Pues eso, ¿qué más da que hagas que mi personaje se ponga a discutir con el de Pansy? – insistió Draco.

Harry, en lugar de contestar, seleccionó a su propio personaje y buscó al de Draco, que estaba en aquel momento comiéndose un trozo de tarta y hablando con Ron sobre… sobre que no le gustaban las moscas, al parecer. Terminó la conversación con un simple _click_ , e hizo que su propio personaje se pusiera a hablar con Draco.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó su novio, enfurruñado.

\- Espera y verás –. Harry seleccionó la opción _Romántico_ , y después _Dar beso apasionado_. Un momento después, sus personajes estaban dándose el lote en medio del salón, con Ron de pie al lado bailando al ritmo de la música. La fiesta se terminó en ese preciso instante; todos los personajes se encontraban incómodos excepto Draco y Harry, que habían pasado a estar coquetos.

\- Si crees que así vas a distraerme lo llevas claro – dijo el Draco real a su lado. Harry simplemente sonrió. Solo acababa de empezar.

Seleccionó _Romántico_ , _Más opciones_ y _Hacer pregunta subida de tono_. Inmediatamente después, repitió el proceso y le dio a _Expresar cariño_. Su personaje pasó a estar muy coqueto, y su barra de romance se llenó un poco más. En el juego se habían conocido desde cero, y hasta entonces solo se habían dado su primer beso y habían hecho “ñiqui ñiqui” una vez tras pedirse salir.

\- Si no lo vas a hacer tú, dame el ratón para que pueda pelearme yo con… – Las palabras de Draco murieron con un suave sonido ahogado, porque, justo en ese momento, Harry le había dado a la nueva opción que acababa de aparecer en el menú: _Pedir matrimonio_.

Su personaje se arrodilló ante Draco y se sacó un anillo del bolsillo. Draco dijo que sí, un corazoncito rosa voló entre ellos y Harry le puso el anillo en el dedo anular. _¡Harry acaba de comprometerse con Draco!_ , anunció un cuadro emergente en una esquina de la pantalla.

Harry, satisfecho, dirigió la mirada al chico sentado a su lado. Se mordió el labio en un intento fallido por contener una sonrisa, y se le escapó una carcajada suave. Los ojos de Draco estaban clavados en la pantalla, muy abiertos, y un precioso rubor había subido desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas.

\- Acabas de pedirme matrimonio –. Su voz tembló un poco, y su mirada no se apartó del juego.

\- Solo en los Sims – contestó él –, pero puede que lo haga también en la vida real, solo para volver a verte así de sonrosado.

No pudo evitar que su diversión se hiciese eco en sus palabras, y los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron, su mirada dirigiéndose por fin a Harry. Su labio se levantó de nuevo en aquella mueca tan cautivadora, y a Harry se le escapó otra carcajada, que se intensificó cuando Draco le dio un empujón en el hombro a grito de:

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Tenías que haber esperado a que Pansy estuviera en la misma habitación que nosotros para pedírmelo!

Draco se había puesto de pie, y Harry tiró de él hasta que cayó sentado sobre sus piernas. Su novio soltó un bufido, pero se acomodó sobre los muslos de Harry.

\- Tú eres el idiota – dijo él, enterrando la cara en el cuello del chico –. Mira que ponerte celoso de un juego de ordenador…

\- Es que yo nunca te he regalado rosas – murmuró Draco, acercándose un poquito más a Harry. Uno de sus brazos rodeó su cuello, y Harry lo abrazó con más fuerza.

\- Ni siquiera me gustan las rosas –. Dejó un rastro de besos suaves por la garganta de su novio, y sintió que el cuerpo del chico se relajaba –. Y me compraste un ramo de lirios amarillos la semana pasada porque sabes que son mis favoritos. Nadie puede hacerte la competencia, tonto.

Un bufido suave rozó su pelo, y de pronto la mejilla de Draco estaba presionada sobre su cabeza.

\- Es que nadie te conoce tan bien como yo – musitó el chico. Consiguió de alguna forma que su voz sonase prepotente, y Harry volvió a reírse con suavidad. Estaba locamente enamorado de aquel idiota.

\- Y nadie me hace tan feliz como tú – contestó, pasando sus manos por la cintura de su chico.

Draco levantó la cabeza, pero su mirada no se encontró con la de Harry, como él había esperado, sino que voló hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

\- No es por cambiar de tema, porque me encanta que me halagues, pero… creo que te gustaría saber que la casa de Weasley está en llamas.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @drarry-y-otras-otps-gays


End file.
